With improvements in nanotechnology, new types of devices are being developed. One class of these devices utilizes one or more microscopic scanning probes to interact with a medium or substrate. These scanning probes can interact with the medium or substrate in different applications including digital storage applications where data is stored on the medium in various ways, microscopic imaging applications where the probe is used to scan a sample, or other applications suitable for use with a scanning probe.
In order to facilitate these scanning probe applications, the probe tip needs to be moved or actuated, for example to bring into operational contact with the medium or substrate. The invention of the present disclosure provides a probe design that improves actuation of the probe tip.